


The Lace that entwines

by suchadearie



Series: Smutocalypse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/suchadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "The Lace that binds": Rumple struggles with the consequences of his attempt to bring Belle back: He accidentally split Belle and Lacey into two individuals. They're very fond of each other, but Rumple struggles with his dislike towards Lacey and her possessiveness of Belle.<br/>I just wanted PWP, really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lace that entwines

Gold was never quite sure what would await him at home. On one hand, he was glad that Belle and Lacey were hiding out at his house. Not that he had to explain anything to anyone, he was Rumplestiltskin, after all. But still, avoiding the necessity to explain why there was a Belle and a Lacey was the best course of action. If only Lacey wasn’t so fiercely possessive of Belle. He hardly got the opportunity to be alone with Belle, to maybe find a way to repair the damage the split had caused. But Lacey didn’t grant him privacy with Belle, and Belle was more attached to the other woman than a mollusc to its shell. He envied Lacey Belle’s affection, he envied her the kisses and caresses and the time she spent with Belle. He hadn’t really liked Lacey before the split, had been at the same time intimidated and disgusted by that stranger, but now, he almost hated her simply for existing. And Belle knew that. She tried to bend his view of the other woman, tried to get him to simply accept her as a new part of their live.

That day, when he came home, he found both women in the kitchen, attempting (and failing, by the smell of it) to cook, and he wanted to smash something when he saw how Lacey wrapped her arms around Belle the moment he entered the kitchen, and latched her lips onto Belle’s neck as if she tried to demonstrate that Belle really and solely belonged to her.

“Hi Rumple”, Belle said, with a smile that resembled the way she smiled at a book, at some dreamy love story, and for a moment, he forgot his rage. Then Lacey opened her mouth, and the burning jealousy roared back to life.

“Gold. Whacked a peasant today?”

“Not yet, but the day is still young.” He didn’t leave any doubts about which peasant he wanted to turn into a snail and roll over with his car. But not only Lacey got the meaning of his words, and he winced when Belle narrowed her eyes at him.

“Rumple, stop. This is ridiculous.” She scolded him like a dog that had peed into the living room, and like a dog, he crawled back to her to beg for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry”, he murmured, stepping to her to peck her cheek with his lips, but Belle turned her face away.

“I’m sick of you acting like a little boy who lost his favourite toy. This jealousy is ridiculous.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Lacey grinned at Gold before she made Belle shiver with a kiss beneath the earlobe. He clenched his hand around the handle of his cane and pressed his eyes shut to shut out the smug grin on Lacey’s face. But he couldn’t shut out Belle’s sigh.

“Lacey, that’s not ok. You’re just as much part of the problem.”

At that, Gold opened his eyes wide, and now it was his turn to flash his teeth at the other woman in a smug grin.

“I want you two to get along, and I think I know just what might help that.” Belle had her arms crossed and furrowed her brows at both of them, and for a moment she looked just like the real Belle, before the split, so achingly familiar that his chest became too tight to breathe for a second.

“Oh yeah?”, he asked, and Lacey huffed as if she thought this to be the most superfluous thing in the history of mankind.

“Yes.” Belle took his hand, and Lacey’s, placing the other woman’s hand on his, before she plucked a ribbon out of Lacey’s hair (he suspected she had started wearing them as convenient ties to have around, because she was slightly obsessed with tying Belle up). But this time, it was Belle who tied Lacey up. Tied her to him, to be precise, by wrapping the ribbon around both their wrists before tying it into a knot.

“Is this really necessary? You know that I can untie that anytime?” He stared at the knot and creased his nose.

“Of course you can. But I’d like you two to spend an evening and a night close to each other. Maybe you learn to accept each other then.” Belle smiled, a smile full of trust and positivity. It was disgusting. Obviously Lacey thought the same, because she grimaced and tried to wriggled her hand inside the tie so that the back of her hand was touching his, and no longer her palm. He preferred it like that, too.

“What about privacy? I need to pee.”

“Ew.” Gold stepped away from Lacey, but the knot that held them together didn’t magically unwind.

“Make it work”, Belle chirped, and Gold wondered if there was a part of Lacey in her, too.

“Is this really necessary, Belle?”, he asked again, and Belle closed her eyes for a moment, before stepping closer and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“It is. Because how could I ever trust that you really love me if you can’t accept Lacey, who is a part of me? I love all of you, even your darkness, but I’d like the same for me.”

He accepted it, then, and Lacey did the same, although not without making it as hard as possible. He had to endure an hour in the bathroom when she made herself ready for bed later, and even though he turned away and closed his eyes, he couldn’t shut out the sound when she used the toilet. And, even worse, she didn’t return the favour, forcing him to magically blindfold her when it was his turn to serve nature. After that, she was pissed, and made it even harder for him to endure the rest of the evening tied to her. He did them both a favour by changing them magically into their nightwear, but Lacey only lifted a brow, refusing to thank him. They shared a bed, all three of them, not that it had ever been his choice. Usually, Belle lay between him and Lacey, but this night, he had to rest his head beside Lacey on the pillow.

“I have to warn you, I am a cuddler”, Lacey said, and as if to demonstrate the truth of her words, she forced him to place his hand under her head.

“I won’t be able to sleep for a single moment like that”, he stated, but Lacey just snorted.

“That’s your problem, isn’t it?”

Gold flicked a glance at Belle, at the verge of complaining again, but Belle smiled into her book and looked all too smug. She wouldn’t help him. “Don’t get too comfortable!”, he hissed at Lacey, before switching off his bedside lamp, and he pretended not to see the way she rolled her eyes. If it wasn’t for Belle, he would have turned her into a bug and squashed her long since, but there was something of Belle inside her, and maybe he would have to reverse the split to get her back…not that he had any idea how to do that. So, for now, he had to accept things as they were, as much as he despised to do so. After a while, Belle switched off her light, too, and he even managed to sleep, pretending the weight settling on his arm was Belle’s head, not Lacey’s. She smelled the same, sounded the same, felt the same, at least on the outside.

It was still in the middle of the night when something pulled him out of sleep again, away from the problems his mind was circling even in his dreams. He needed a moment to adjust, to find out what it was that had awoken him. At his side, Lacey had snuggled closer, and something in her breath told him that she didn’t sleep either. Then he felt her twitch, and only when he tried to pull his hand out from under her body, he remembered that they were still bound together. It took him another moment to realize that his hand was stuck in a tight, hot spot, clamped between Lacey’s thighs, while her own hand moved close to his… He swallowed the sound that wanted to escape him. Of course she couldn’t go one night without doing that. Lacey was a tightly wound coil of need and sexual hunger (and that was a part he wished to be only the tiniest bit more present in Belle), and it didn’t really come as a surprise that she couldn’t abstain from her pleasure, even when she was bound to him. At least she had waited until she believed him asleep. Still, he begrudged her the pleasure, even more so when he found himself react to the feeling of slickness and heat so close to his hand. He didn’t want to react to Lacey. He loved Belle.

She twitched again, and moaned under her breath, and in a fit of spite, Gold sent a small spark of magic through his fingertips into her flesh, at the same time heightening her pleasure and denying her to reach release. Lacey gasped, but she didn’t immediately notice what had happened. But she moved her fingers harder, rubbing frantically between her legs, and she sobbed when she didn’t reach the release she was seeking.

“Fuck…” She panted, and Gold chose the moment to let her know that he was awake.

“Problems, dearie?”

She stilled, and he sent another jolt of magic to her core, a wave of pleasure just enough to make her arch her back and groan.

“Bastard. What are you doing?”

Gold chuckled and curled his hand into her thigh. “What are you doing?” He liked this more than he should, and Lacey must have heard it in his voice, because she groaned in frustration.

“What do you think? I’m trying to get off!”

“And you couldn’t wait until I’m no longer forced to be accessory?”

“God, you make it sound like a crime.”

He sparked her with his magic again, and Lacey cursed. Belle stirred beside her, but she didn’t wake up.

“Let me come, dammit!”, Lacey hissed, and punched him with the hand that wasn’t bound to him.

“I don’t think so.” Her thighs clenched around his hand, and she pressed her body to his. His nose met her temple, covered in sweat, but he couldn’t relish the moment of having her tremble in despair at his hand, because she groped around in the dark at the height of his groins, and closed her hand around his hard-on the next moment.

“You like this, bastard”, she rasped, and _squeezed_ , making him twitch.

“Fuck…” Now it was his turn to curse, and Lacey let out a dirty chuckle. He moved his fingers up between her slick thighs, until he had his hand pressed against hers and stilled the movement of her fingers against her clit.

“Let me come, please”, she whispered, her breath condensing on his skin, and she opened her legs and thrust her hips up against their tied hands.

“No”, he gritted out through clenched teeth, and Lacey gave his cock a few hard rubs, making him gasp with it. Belle groaned beside them and he stilled again. Lacey seemed to smell an opportunity to get the upper hand, and she continued to rub him through his pyjama pants. He reached down to clasp her wrist and pry her hand away from him, but she only closed her fist tighter around him.

“Don’t want to find Belle enjoying the company of another woman, do you?”, she asked, and he punished her with another jolt of magic. “Bastard.”

“What is going on here?” Belle had woken up at last, and Gold screwed his eyes shut when she switched on the light on her bedside table. “Rumple?”, she asked, and he opened his eyes to meet hers, his skin burning and tight with the shame of finding himself like that, Lacey’s hand still wrapped around him and his hand between the legs of the other woman. And to make it worse, Lacey tugged at him again, making him thrust into her hand.

“Your Rumple uses his magic to deny me my orgasm”, she said, ignoring his glare.

“Does he?” Belle tilted her head, and her eyes compelled him to defend himself.

“She uses her hand to…” He didn’t finish, interrupted by Lacey’s snicker. Even Belle looked as if she could hardly keep herself from laughing.

“She uses her hand, really? Rumple, you realize that it’s unfair of you to use magic when she only has a hand?”

“Um…” He had only his half asleep state to excuse his actions, and faced with two identical, frowning faces, he didn’t think that this would hold to get him out of this.

“So, you used magic to deny Lacey an orgasm? Why?”

“She woke me up…”

Both women raised their brows, and he moved to untie the knot that still bound him to Lacey. But Belle bent over Lacey and clasped his wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Ending this experiment, of course. I will never come to terms with her…” He trailed off when he saw the hurt look on Belle’s face. “I’m sorry, sweetheart… I didn’t mean it…”

“Yes, you did.”

“Belle…” She didn’t look at him, didn’t meet his eyes, and he wanted to punch something when he noticed the smug grin hanging on Lacey’s lips. “Belle, what do you want me to do?”

“First, you give Lacey what you denied her.”

“An orgasm?” There was a squeak in his voice, and he cleared his throat. Belle rolled her eyes.

“Acceptance.”

“Erm, actually, I’d prefer the orgasm…” Lacey shrugged when both, Belle and Gold, looked at her. Then Belle locked eyes with him.

“Could you live with that? It’s not as if you didn’t have fun…” She looked at his crotch. His cock wasn’t rock hard anymore, and if he got the chance, he could easily live without relieving the tension Lacey had produced with her cruel hands.

“I love _you_ , Belle”, he said.

“I know. And I don’t want to force you to do anything against your will.” She reached for the ribbon and untied it, freeing him from Lacey. But she didn’t look at him, and instead of changing places with Lacey to spend the rest of the night between them, she pulled Lacey into her arms and kissed her, deep and without another look at him. He was dismissed, and his stomach clenched with the pain of having lost something, seeing his love slip through his fingers and disappearing, because he was unable to love all of her. He took a deep breath, and reached over to place his hand on Lacey’s shoulder. Belle broke the kiss and bit her lip.

“I love you, Belle, and I can give Lacey the same acceptance you give me and my darkness.”

“And what about my orgasm?”

Belle frowned at Lacey. “You’re insatiable.”

“It’s ok.” Gold pushed himself up on his elbows and bent over Lacey, placing his lips on hers for a kiss. She was a part of Belle, and Belle was right. He needed to accept that part. And it wasn’t so different from kissing Belle. Lacey went still under his lips, opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and he could pretend that it was Belle he kissed. He could pretend that it was Belle’s skin under his fingertips, Belle’s collarbone he trailed, and her breast he cupped, her nipple he teased. And Lacey sounded just like Belle when she moaned into his mouth, when she arched her back and grabbed his shoulder. But she was undeniably Lacey when she pushed him away, onto his back, and bent over him.

“Kisses are nice, Gold, but my orgasms happen elsewhere.” With a swift move, she shed her negligee and placed a knee beside his cheek. Before he fully comprehended what she was up to, she moved to kneel above his face, grabbing his hair to move his face where she wanted him to go. “That’s where I need your tongue, dearie…”

Gold grabbed her thighs and dragged his tongue over her, and he was rewarded with a gasp. He knew where Belle had her most sensitive places, and Lacey didn’t seem to be very different. And she tasted just like Belle. He almost forgot that she wasn’t Belle when he licked along her clit again and again and she started to writhe and rock and whimper above him. But he nearly choked and sputtered when he felt cool air waft over his privates.

“You like this, Rumple. I’m glad…”

He almost didn’t hear Belle, but he felt it when she closed her lips around his cock and started to suck, making it so much harder to concentrate on bringing Lacey the pleasure she needed. And it got even harder when Belle let go of his shaft and straddled him, guiding his cock between her own legs and deep into her wet heat, rocking gently against him. It was too much sensation to process, reducing him to a bundle of overcharged nerve-endings and white hot bliss. He lost control, lost the ability to distinguish his body from Belle’s, or Lacey’s, didn’t know any longer where he ended and they began, and he drank Lacey’s wetness in while he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, gently, groaning into her flesh when Belle impaled herself harder and harder on him. Lacey screamed and arched back into Belle’s arms, nearly pulling out a large chunk of his hair. He dug his nails into her thighs to hold her in place, hold her above him to lap at her, kiss and suck and lick until her scream faded into a breathless whimper and she stilled. She was considerate enough to fall to his side, instead of just plummeting down on his chest, and he groaned when the feeling of Belle enclosing him grew so much sharper all of a sudden, being the only sensation left. Belle bent down, kissed him, licked away the wetness on his face, and he tumbled over the edge into white bliss when she started to pulse and convulse around him in her climax. Belle collapsed on his chest, a pleasant weight anchoring him in this world. They just lay there for a long while, three bodies entwined, tangled, their heavy breathing like the beat of a silent song.

He was unable to move, and it was Belle who snuggled to his side and covered them with a blanket against the cold. And for the first time, it was Gold who slept in the middle, between two women, both wrapping their arms around him, and for the first time, it didn’t feel wrong, or as if the universe was mocking him. No, for the first time, it felt right, and peaceful.


End file.
